


Junior Reserve Officers' Trainning Corps

by NEStar



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenaged Lee Adama has a run in with a Drill Sargent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junior Reserve Officers' Trainning Corps

Lee was cold, wet and bone tired, but the Sargent just wouldn't stop riding him.

“Is that it, pretty boy?” she yelled when she found him doubled over by the side of the trail, “You think you can skate by in this life on your good looks and your daddy's name?”

The anger in his gut was the only thing fueling his body as he ran the last two miles.

“Good work, Adama,” the sharp sarcastic tone was at complete odds with Sargent Thrace's wide smile, “Maybe you'll be able to do it in one go by the time you finish high school.”


End file.
